Conventional websites such as those hosted on Friendster™, Yahoo!™, Tribe™, or other web sites, facilitate interaction between members of a network or group. These conventional websites generally do not allow members to rate or otherwise uniquely distinguish other members.
Some conventional websites provide the ability to rate other users or members of the website. For example, some websites allow a member to indicate that the member is a fan of another member. Other websites allow users to rate a person's appearance as displayed on the website. On such websites, a combined appearance score can be displayed for each displayed person.